


The Tape

by halseys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: Robert has decided to make a film for the two of them to watch after they marry. This is one scene from the tape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired completely from Weekend (2011). Basically a novel adaptation of a scene, though this one stars Robert & Aaron.

"Right, you ready, then?" Robert laughs, pointing the camera at Aaron. The man looked gorgeous as always even if he'd only just woken up, his hair messy and ungelled, the way Robert like it. He could run his fingers through his lovers curls. His pale skin exposed from the duvet, exposing dull reminders of scars on his chest but he'd never need to feel like he had to hide those from Robert ever again.

"For what?"

"You can't get out of it, you promised me you'd film a bit for this video for us to watch after we get married."

"I thought you were joking."

"Course not. Do you think I would have brought this camera otherwise?" He grins, keeping the aim on his fiancé.

"Well, I'm not doing it." Aaron pouts.

"Oh, yeah, you are!"

"What kind of stuff is it you want me to say?" Aaron blushes, a rare look for the brunette, but he can't help but smile at the enthusiasm Robert was expelling.

"Er, anything you like. Just talk about the first time we met, you know, what happened, what you wanted to happen. It's up to you really."

"Why?"

"Just because." Robert rolls his eyes.

"And you're just gonna lie there and record me speaking."

"Exactly."

"And people are going to listen to it."

"Only you and I. Oh, come on."

"I... I don't know." He smiles into the camera, laughing at the weirdness of it all. "I can hardly remember everything."

"Just start from the beginning when you first knew you fancied me."

"I don't know, I just saw you."

"Oh, come on, stop stalling. Just talk." Robert rests back, moving the camera down a little so Aaron would think he were just talking to him, not to a camera.

"All right. Okay. Erm... I saw you in the pub after Ross and I did that job for you, and I thought you were... I thought you were a bit of a prick but out of my league or whatever. Erm, I liked your top a lot." "What league are you in?"

"I don't know. Erm, third division?"

"I don't think you believe that for a moment." Robert smirks.

"Then you, erm... followed me into the toilets and tried to eye me up at the urinal - hot." Aaron laughs, he'd shrugged off that encounter at the time.

"Well, you left."

"And then I left."

"Why?"

"There was someone else I wanted, but by the time I found him he was with someone else, so... And you were engaged."

"So I was your second choice?" Robert teases.

"Why does that matter?" Aaron sighs, "This is a stupid fucking conversation."

"Come on. What about the first time we were up here? In this bed?"

"Erm... Yeah, you came here, so angry after I'd taken those wing mirrors off your car," Aaron scoffs at the memory, "And then you kissed me in the hallway, in my hallway."

"And I groped you."

"Did you?" Aaron chuckles, taking Roberts hand in his, "And you groped me." He adds to the story, "And I was happy to feel you had a big dick and it was throbbing in your trousers, which was surprising because you were so angry, I thought you wanted to kill me, not fuck me. And then we went upstairs into the bedroom."

"Can you remember what you wanted to happen?" Robert bites down on his bottom lip, the memories a fond replay for him.

"Mmm, nope."

"What about when I took your top off? You let me, you didn't mind."

"No. I hoped you'd be okay with it." Aaron looks down at his scars on his chest, knowing now that he wasn't damaged, he was just a little broken and those scars showed how strong he really is.

"I was." Robert promises. "And then, er, you started to jack me off."

"Nope. I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. You said you couldn't remember everything." Robert teases, "Then what?"

"Erm, okay, then you started kissing my ears and then you kissed my neck and then you kissed my..." Aaron thinks back, "then you kissed my hand, which was..." He smiles at the memory, remembering how Robert was so gentle with him... "Yeah."

"Did you wish my cock was bigger?" Robert asks, his eyes flicking to Aaron's lips as his tongue wets them, thinking of Roberts cock.

"No."

"Have you had many cut cocks?"

"Why do you ask that?" Aaron frowns, confused at his fiancés words.

"I couldn't work out if you were... pretending to be the type of boy who didn't suck many cocks or you... you actually were that type of boy."

"And this is what you were thinking about, is it, when we were having sex?"

"What about when I was playing with your arsehole?" Robert smirks at the blush on Aaron cheeks, the boy had always been a bit shy when Robert would speak dirty things from his pretty little mouth.

"Why do you ask these things?"

"Too hard, too soft?"

"It was fine. Erm..." Aaron shakes his head, he can't believe they're having this conversation, "It was too hard, maybe."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Robert asks, only to get a shrug in return.

"You didn't want me to fuck you." Aaron remembers, they'd got close but Robert wouldn't allow it to get that far.

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"It was just..."

"Would it have made you feel too gay?" Aaron frowns, some of his memories felt a little tainted when he remembered how Robert wouldn't accept himself, that he'd say he was straight when really he'd wanted to spend all night and day with Aaron. "Come on, stop it now." Aaron pushes the camera away. Robert shuts the camera off.

"I'm here. With you now. You can stick it up my ass anytime you want." Robert laughs, pulling Aaron into a kiss, melting away the tension the recording had started to build between them in their bedroom. Robert admired how things had changed from then, the old excitement of an affair now replaced by the new excitement of all the things he and Aaron are going to do in the future.

Maybe the past was best left in the past.


End file.
